deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Ganondorf vs Gerald Tarrant
Ganondorf: The King of Evil and the bearer of the Triforce of Power. Versus Gerald Tarrant: The fallen prophet who feeds on fear. Edges: Short Range: Executioner’s Sword wins. It has a longer reach, and is also broader, leading to more killing power. Edge: Ganondorf. Mid Range: Coldfire wins. Two blades against a magic that is supposed to chill the user to his soul, cause extreme cold, and possibly even freeze an opponent solid? Really? This is likely Tarrant’s biggest advantage. Edge: Tarrant Long Range: Magic wins. While the gun is powerful, if Tarrant or Ganondorf doubt even for a second it will not work, it won’t. That’s just how Ernan stuff works. And I think Ganondorf’ll have doubts. Ganondorf’s magic, on the other hand, is powerful and will always work. Edge: Ganondorf. Special: Ganon Transformation wins. While Tarrant’s shapeshifting is nearly limitless, it requires tremendous effort. Ganondorf’s transformation, especially the Ocarina of Time one, is too fierce to mess with. Edge Ganondorf. Tarrant won, recieving four votes in the space of a few hours to bring the poll to 13-12. Pages and my next battle'll go up soon Battle Gerald Tarrant is walking up a long, red-carpeted staircase. He hears an organ start playing, one which had stopped briefly. He reaches a door and, striding past the bloody corpse of someone in a green tunic, enters. Ganondorf stops playing, and looks at Tarrant. He then pulls out a large broadsword, while Tarrant unsheathes his own blade, the Coldfire infused in it freezing the room and casting a shadow with its unlight. They move, swords clashing. They duel, Tarrant’s sword being battered back by Ganondorf’s larger one. Tarrant Works Coldfire at Ganondorf’s blade, causing the Gerudo to drop his sword because his hands nearly froze. He then takes out two large swords, narrowly blocking Tarrant’s strike to the chest. They start dueling, until Ganondorf tires of the fight. He starts floating, firing balls of energy at Tarrant. Tarrant sheaths his sword, dodging the blasts. He pulls out his pistol, and levels it at Ganondorf, confident that he will kill his foe. Ganondorf, however, doubts the contraption will work, and the fae in the weapon cause a misfire due to his doubts. Tarrant puts his weapon away, silently cursing the nature of the fae as he prepares a Working. He transforms into a large, black bird, and uses his newfound powers of flight to close in with Ganondorf. His talons grip Ganondorf’s face, and he Works Coldfire into his foe’s veins. Freezing from the inside, Ganondorf collapses on thre ground. Tarrant returns to his natural form and exits the tower, only for it to collapse behind him. Turning around, he sees his foe getting up, and Ganondorf holds his hand up, fist clenched in defiance. A golden triangle appears on Ganondorf’s fist, and Ganondorf starts transforming into Ganon. Tarrant, clearly worried, draws his sword and prepares to fight. Ganon brings two massive swords, the blades the size of Tarrant’s body, down in a vicious overhand strike. Tarrant ducks, rolls, and parries to try and stop the ferocious onslaught bearing down on him. He tires, just as he realizes that Ganondorf lost most of his intelligence after the transformation, Ganon was little more than a mindless monster. Tarrant stabs his sword into the ground, and manipulates the Coldfire stored within to create a barrier around Ganon. Ganon, kept at bay, can only watch in terror as Tarrant takes his gun out. Free of impeding doubt, he fires, the bullet slamming through Ganon’s eye, killing the King of Evil. Tarrant turns and leaves, transforming into the majestic black bird he favors so much. Category:Blog posts